Buttercup Sixteen: Our little secret
by Moeii
Summary: The sequel to Buttercup Sixteen! I'm not really sure if this is going to be a T or M story..
1. Our Little Secret

Just a really, really short first chapter of the sequel to Buttercup Sixteen ^-^

* * *

**Buttercup Sixteen****: Our little secret**

**

* * *

  
**

Buttercup slowly opened her eyes.

"Goodmorning, sunshine." She heard someone say and looked to her left to find Butch lying next to her, without a shirt.. without any pants.. he was completly naked.. and so was she. She remembered what had happend the night before and then she remembered something else.

"Oh my fucking god!! What day is it today!?"

"Saturday, why?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"What time is it!?"

"10:16."

"Oh no.. No no no no no.. I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"He's so going to kill me!"

"Who?"

"I shouldn't even be here!"

"Why?"

"This is so NOT good!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"I have a fucking boyfriend and he was going to come and see me today at 10 o'clock!"

"You have a.. boyfriend?"

"Yes.. Oh no, I'm so sorry for this!"

"So the tough little puff has become a slut, huh?" Butch asked with a smirk.

"You have to promise me not to tell anyone about this, not a single soul!"

"What if I can't promise you that?"

"Then I will never sleep with you again!"

"I guess this is our little secret then."

* * *

I'm sorry if there is something wrong with my spelling, but I'm really tired right now.. R&R! ^-^


	2. The Boyfriend

I'm so sorry that it takes me like an eternity to update, but I've been busy with all kinds of stuff. I had a lot of homework to finish before the school was over, but I didn't finish all of them ^^ and then when the summer break finally began I had to work two weeks, and if someone wanna know where I was working, I was working at an infirmary/old people's home and that was kinda fun, and an old lady told me that I looked stupid xD

Right now it's 02:20 in the morning and two hours ago I got an idea that I would make a Sticky Brownie/Swedish Brownie or mudcake or whatever you call it, but now I almost wish I never got that idea. When I was done with the mixture, I noticed that the oven didn't work, so my sister called our dad and asked him if there was something wrong with it, but he didn't know so we asked our brother if he could look at it and see if it was broken, but it wasn't. After a while my sister thought that she would change the time on the clock that is on the oven because it showed the wrong time and after that the oven worked again :o And after about 20 minutes the Sticky Brownie/Swedish Brownie/mudcake was done, so I took it out from the oven and when I closed the oven door I held the thing, that the Sticky Brownie/Swedish Brownie/mudcake was in, a little to much to close to my arm so now I have a big red burn-mark on my left arm and it hurts like hell.. You should have heard my scream when I got burnt xD Or maybe not, it just would have made you deaf, because I always scream high and kinda squeaky xD

Anyway, here's chapter two ^-^

* * *

**Buttercup Sixteen****: Our little secret**

The Boyfriend

* * *

Buttercup closed the door to Butch's dorm as carefully as she could and walked silently back to her dorm and hoped that no one would notice her. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Where have you been? I told you that I was going to come at 10 o'clock." She turned her head to where the voice came from and saw that Brandi was sitting at the table with.. her boyfriend, who was the one that had spoken.

"Oh, Hi Mitch. I'm sorry, I.. had to.. take a shower.." She lied.

"I guess that you didn't use any shampoo then, because your hair looks all dry and messy like you've just woken up." Mitch said and looked suspicious at her.

"Uhm.. It's just.. a new shampoo, that.. makes my hair look like this." Buttercup said and then looked at Brandi with a look that said 'help me!'.

"Yeah, it's my shampoo, it does that to my hair too." Brandi said and smiled at Mitch. "But enough of that.. Wouldn't you want BC to show you around?"

"Yeah, I guess so.." Mitch said and nodded.

_

"And in that room over there we have science, and over there is our maths class.." Buttercup and Mitch had walked around in the school and she had told him where all the classrooms were.

"And finally, there's the dining room.."

"Good, now I know where we are going to have all our classes." Mitch said with a smile.

"We?"

"Yeah, I guess I should tell you now."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, I wanted to be with you, so I set our old english teacher's cat's tail on fire, broke all the windows in the dining room, kicked one of the football players so he fell down the stairs, so they kicked me out and now I'm going to go to school here instead." Buttercup had almost forgot how sweet he could be and how he always told her that he could do almost anything to be with her. But he wasn't just all sugar.. He did drugs sometimes, he smoked(but that wasn't really a problem because she did that too sometimes), he didn't notice when she was sad, he didn't want to talk to her about her problems that she needed to talk about and sometimes it seemed like he just wanted to be with her because of the sex.

"What are you thinking about?" Mitch asked.

"Oh, nothing special.."

"Buttercup!" Someone shouted behind them. Buttercup turned around and saw that Butch was running towards her.

"You know that guy?" Mitch asked.

"Buttercup, I just wondered if you could come to my dorm later today." Butch said when he stood infront of them.

"Yeah sure." Buttercup said and then looked at Mitch and saw that he had a confused look on his face and maybe there was a little hint of jealousy too. "This is Butch, he's one of my new friends."

"Her _best_ friend actually." Butch said and smirked and put his arm around her waist. Buttercup laughed a little, but then saw that Mitch looked at her with a look that said 'Well?'.

"Oh, Butch, this is Mitch my fr-boyfriend." She said with a smile and then thought 'Shit! I almost forgot "boy" before "friend"!'

Butch looked at Mitch's clothes and then at his face and huffed(I don't really know if that's the right word) and shook his head, which Mitch noticed and glared at Butch.

"Come on Buttercup baby, I'm gonna show you my dorm now." Mitch said, but he still glared at Butch, who glared back.

_

"Are you really gonna go to that Butch guy later?" Mitch said when they were in his dorm and looked at Buttercup seriously.

"Yes of course, he's my friend."

"I don't like him."

"Why? He can be really nice."

"I don't trust him. Haven't you seen the way he looks at you!?"

"Baby, we're just friends." Buttercup said and looked him in the eyes.

"Does he know that!?"

"You're just being silly, I love you and you know that." She said and stroked his hair.

"I don't want you to be alone with him."

"Mitch, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." She really started to get annoyed now.

"I know you can, but that doesn't make me trust him more. He looks like a fucking player and he just want to get into your pants. I now his type, I wonder if he has some money left or if he has spent all he had on some fucking whores."

"Just stop it already! I don't want you to fucking talk about my friends like that! What the hell's your problem!!?"

"He is my problem! And I don't want you to fucking talk to me like that!"

"Then maybe I should stop talking to you!" Buttercup shouted in his face and flew out from his dorm.

"Fucking shit!"

_

Buttercup sat down under a tree and started talking to herself.

"Who the hell does he think he is!? That fucking little bastard! He just makes me so damn angry!"

"Who are you talking to?" She heard Brandi ask and looked up to see that Brandi was sitting in the tree.

"No one.. Myself.. I don't know.."

"Sounds like you're pretty angry at someone."

"Yeah, my fucking boyfriend said some things about Butch that I really didn't like."

"You know, you never told me you had a boyfriend, so I was really surprised when he showed up today. Where were you anyway?"

"Well.. I don't know if I wanna tell you, because you will just think that I'm a fucking whore or something.."

"Now I'm really curious, come on, tell me!"

"I went for a walk last night and then Butch came and asked me to follow him to his dorm, so I followed him and then.. well.. stuff happened."

"You slept with Butch!?"

"Ssch, not so loud!"

"Oh my god! I'm so jealous!"

"Buttercup.. Can I talk to you?" Someone said.

"Looks like your little boyfriend is coming over here, so I better leave you alone. See ya later, BC!" Brandi jumped down from the tree and ran inside.

"What do you want?" Buttercup asked when Mitch stood next to her.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry and I know that I'm a total jerk.."

"You're damn right about that."

"*Sigh* Buttercup please look at me.. I know I can trust you, and I was just overreacting, but I really don't like when he looks at you like that.."

"We're just _friends_! Okay? I would never cheat on you."

"I know, honey. I have to go and talk to the principal now, see ya later babe." When Mitch had walked away Buttercup smirked to herself.

"Wow, I'm a damn good liar, I should be an actress."

* * *

And now it's 05:23, I should go to bed now xP I promise I will try to make the next chapter more intresting. I don't really like this chapter, kinda like a bad drama movie.. Anyway, R&R!


	3. Christmas

I am SOOOOO SORRY! It's been over 10 months since I updated this story T-T

I had no idea what to write.. But now I do, thanks to Christmas and my best friend ^-^

I was going to update this story in December, but I forgot to continue this chapter *ashamed* I just hope that you can forgive me *looks at you with puppy eyes*.

Here's chapter three!

* * *

**Buttercup Sixteen: Our little secret**

Christmas

* * *

It's been a few months since Mitch moved to the same school as Buttercup and he still didn't know anything about her and Butch, but there had been several times when he came to Buttercup's dorm when she and Butch were having fun(you know what I mean) and Butch had to hide under her bed or quickly fly out of the window.

"Oh Butch, oh yes, yes!" Buttercup moaned.

*Knock knock*"Buttercup, are you there?"

"Godammit! Not him again!" Butch cursed and quickly got up from Buttercup's bed.

"I'm coming!" Buttercup tried to sound happy, but she totally failed and you could hear the anger in her voice.

"Yeah you would have done that if that moron could have waited a few seconds." Butch said to Buttercup with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up you little jerk and take your clothes and hide under the bed." She said with a little smile and kissed him.

Buttercup quickly put her clothes on and went to the door.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Hey babe, I thought that I should stay here with you since Brandi went home to spend Christmas with her family." Mitch put his arms around Buttercups waist and started kissing her neck.

"Oh.. So you're not going to spend Christmas with your family?" You could hear that she sounded a little disappointed.

"No, the only family I have is that old hag that is supposed to be my grandma, so I would rather spend Christmas with you and do the thing we do best." He said with a smirk that was supposed to be seductive, but it didn't really work on Buttercup. Then there was a growl coming from somewhere inside the dorm that made Mitch's smirk turn into a suspicious frown. "What was that?"

"What? I didn't hear anything." She lied and quickly continued. "But if you're here, what is your grandma going to do?"

"Well, I don't know.. Why do you care about her anyway? You don't want me here?"

"It's just that she's so old and I think that she would like if you spent Christmas with her."

Mitch just rolled his eyes and then saw something on the floor that caught his attention.

"Is that Butch's shirt?" He asked and then looked at Buttercup suspiciously and her eyes widened.

"No, yes, not really, it's mine.. He gave it to me as an early Christmas present."

"But he used it yesterday."

"Yeah, well.. He doesn't like to buy stuff for people so he gave me something he didn't need."

"Oh okay." Mitch didn't really look convinced.

"So.. You should go home to the old.. 'hag'.. I'm going to be fine." Buttercup really wanted him to go home over Christmas, but tried not to sound like she didn't want him there.

"You really don't want me here, do you?" Seems like it didn't work.

"Of course I want you here with me, but your grandma is so old and lonely, and I think she would appreciate if you came home."

"You know what? I'm just going to ignore everything that you've said the past ten minutes and pretend that you said 'Really? You're going to stay here with me over Christmas? You're the best boyfriend ever!'" He tried to sound as girlish as possible and that annoyed her. "And with that good response I'm gonna go back to my own dorm and think about all the stuff we can do until school starts again." Then he just turned around and left. Buttercup sighed and closed the door.

"Ugh, I thought he would never leave!" Butch said while crawling out from under the bed.

"Thanks to you forgetting your damn shirt on the floor, you'll never be able to use it again you know." Buttercup said and turned around to face Butch with an annoyed look on her face.

"Aw, but that's my favourite shirt." He whined but then smirked instead. "But I guess that I can let you have it, since you wearing it will prove that you're mine." After a few seconds his smirk changed to a sad thinking expression. "Too bad I can't have you all to myself though." Buttercup had never seen that expression on him before, but he had actually changed a little since he discovered his feelings for her, he was quite possessive when it came to her but he tried not to show it too much and acted as if he didn't really care about her, but he totally failed every time. It made her happy to see that he cared but she felt guilty for making him feel sad. If she would have seen that expression on him one year ago she would have just laughed at him for looking weak and then beat the shit out of him, but now she could never do that.

"Are you going to that Christmas party this Friday?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. You going with Mitch?"

"I guess.." They stood there in silence a few seconds before Butch spoke.

"Well, I think I'll go now. See you around, BC." He said and gave her a quick kiss before walking out of the dorm.

"Yeah, see you around.."

...

_Friday_

*Knock knock* "Are you ready to go, BC?" Mitch was standing in the corridor outside of Buttercup's dorm waiting for her to come and open the door so they could go to the Christmas party. "Come on, what's taking you so long?"

"I'm coming, take it easy." He could hear her say on the other side of the wall. He heard the click from the door and it finally opened.

"Final-Wow!" Mitch eyes widened when he saw her. She was wearing really short black shorts(almost like a mini-skirt except they're shorts, so lets call them mini-shorts), a red halter top with the words 'Merry Christmas' in dark red glitter, big gold earrings and black shoes.

"Close your mouth and take me to the party already." She said and smirked.

"As you wish, my sexy lady."

...

"_Where is he?"_ Buttercup thought as she looked around the big room searching for Butch, but could only see hundreds if not thousands of other people.

"What are you looking for?" Mitch asked as he looked at her a little annoyed. "Is it Butch?"

"Come on, don't look at me like that, he's my best friend and I don't want him to be alone."

"I still don't get it.. I thought you two were enemies and wanted to kill each other, but now you're best friends?"

"Yeah, we were enemies, but we have become older and wiser and we know that it's pointless to fight since we're equally strong."

"So because of that you just became best friends instead?"

"Yeah, exactly." She looked at the stage to see the band that were playing ended their song and the host of the party walked over to the microphone.

"Okay then, now it's time to let some of you come up here and sing. If you want to entertain everyone else with a little song, just go to the table over there and fill in your name and the song you want to sing on the list and Joey will fix the music for you. So, our first little singer calls himself BJ and he's going to sing the song 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' in 'My Chemical Romance'-style. Welcome up on stage, BJ!" Buttercup heard the host saying while she continued to look for Butch.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree" She quickly turned to look at the stage again when she heard the person singing what sounded like a sweet love song.

"I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you" Her eyes widened when she walked closer and saw the person on the stage singing and looking at her.

"_So BJ was Butch."_ She thought. _"Butch Jojo."_ The music sounded more like rock music when he started singing again.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
Way above the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day" All the girls started squealing like crazy fangirls.

"I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
Baby" He looked at Buttercup when he sang that, but then looked beside her at Mitch. Mitch gave him a death glare, but he just smirked back at him.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for St. Nick  
Won't even stay awake to hear  
The magic reindeer play" He looked so happy up there on the stage and his singing voice was the best Buttercup had ever heard.

"'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
Oh baby" She knew that he was singing this song to her and she just stood there looking at him and smiling like an idiot.

"Oh, how the lights are shining  
Surrounding everywhere  
Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
Oh, I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you bring back my baby to me?" She could see Mitch standing there beside her and glaring at Butch through the whole song. She almost burst out laughing, she could almost see all the threats Mitch was sending to Butch with his glares.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door" The fangirls were squealing and jumping and shouting "I LOVE YOU!" which were starting to annoy Buttercup very much, but she knew that none of them would ever get him 'cause he belonged to her and her alone.

"I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, you, is you  
All I want is you

All I want is you

All I want is you

All I want is you, you" When the song ended she almost became deaf because the girls were screaming like Butch was a famous rockstar. He winked at her before he got off the stage and disappeared and she knew exactly what he was trying to tell her.

"Mitch, I'm sorry but I don't feel so well, I'm going to bed." She told Mitch before she ran off.

...

"Butch?" Buttercup had walked through the corridors of the building that the party was in trying to find Butch, and now she was outside. She suddenly gasped when she felt something cold hit her neck and slide down underneath her green jacket. She looked around and saw Butch standing a few meters away from her with a snowball in his hand. "Butch you asshole!"

"What? I didn't do anything." He said while trying to look innocent and hid the snowball behind his back.

"You're so dead!" She shouted at him before making a snowball and flew towards him. Butch quickly flew away from her and tried to throw the snowball at her, but she dodged it. "Come back here!" Buttercup threw her snowball at him and hit him on the back of his head. "Hah! I hit you!" They continued to chase each other and trying to hit each other with snowballs for half an hour before Buttercup finally managed to tackle Butch to the snow covered ground.

"Have you been eating too much food this Christmas? 'Cause you're getting heavy." He teased her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up." She said before she kissed him. It felt so good to be there with him all alone outside in the snow.

"You know, it could always be like this." He said with a look so adorable and innocent that it shocked Buttercup that he once had been a villain. "You and me, always together, without anyone interfering." She got up and stood in front of him. "Why can't you just break up with Mitch?"

"It's not that simple.. I've known him for such a long time and I just don't know how to say it."

"Just tell him that it isn't working out and that you've got someone else."

"It's not that simple, not for me."

"Then make it simple!" You could see that Butch started to get angry. "I can't handle this emotional shit! I'm supposed to be a bad guy and bad guys don't fall in love! But you know what? You changed me! You made me feel all these new emotions that I had never felt before! You made me want you, you made me need you and you made me feel jealousy for the first time in my life! Do you know how hard it is to not feel like you need to kill someone everytime another guy looks at you! How hard it is to resist the urge to rip your boyfriend's head off everytime he's touching you! I'm supposed to be an aggressive, evil, 'don't need anyone'-type of guy, but around you I feel like a lovesick little puppy! And I hate you for making me feel that way! I hate you for making me fall so deep in love with you!" Buttercup just stood there totally shocked, she never knew that he felt that way. "So if I alone am not enough for you, then I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

* * *

I hope that you don't hate me for making you wait so long and I'm sorry if I'm not good at spelling. T-T I don't really want to make them all lovey-dovey with lots of fluff, so I'm trying my best not to, but I still think that they're a little OOC, but I guess that I'll have to live with that. I hope that you liked the chapter and have patience enough to wait for another one. ^-^ R&R!


End file.
